


Blue Velvet Room

by WarHurricane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, DJ - Freeform, Disc Jockey, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rave, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarHurricane/pseuds/WarHurricane
Summary: One-Shot; Erotica/NSFW; SMUT, M/M Gay Sex - A DJ shows his appreciation for the business.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Blue Velvet Room

Dubstep music blasted into the warm evening air as strobe lights lit up the dance floor. This was one of the biggest parties of the year; DJ KI55 (Kiss) Spring Rave. Many claimed it was the best way to kick off the slow, bitter chill of the Winter season and jump into that sweet, Spring heat. Everybody from no-names of Gunflats to the high-end of Oatstone to the aristocrats of Willow Springs were invited. Drinks were being passed around and good times were meant to roll in a new beginning for many, or to shake off the misfortune of the previous year.

For Gael Swanson, though, it was just a chance to host the biggest party he could and help keep his brand alive. He might not have been what many would peg as a man with business sense, but he did know how to keep up an image. And Winter was usually a slow season for him; rarely anyone needed a disc jockey like him during winter events. But when Spring came around, he made his move and wanted everyone to know that DJ KI55 was always down to party!

"Aw yeah! Best Spring Rave ever! Lemme hear it!" The DJ shouted into his mic as the crowd screamed. One hand adjusted his headphones as his hands worked like greased lightning, adjusting the music and making it bump. The paler-skinned DJ was garbed in a sleeveless, white hoodie with his emblem on his back; a pair of kissing, black lips, as if someone had kissed him. He was so caught up in the music he couldn't help but shake his hips to his own beat as well, standing behind his table in a pair of jean short-shorts that did nothing to hide his bubble butt. He was only broken out of his own rockin' when someone gave his ass a sudden smack against his ass.

Gael blinked; for a moment, he thought that nobody should've been back there and would've turned around to chew someone out, but when his eyes saw pink hair, even through his visor-like red shades, he quickly remembered who it was that helped him get this party started-literally.

"Yo, DJ!" Paul Mendoza had a large grin on his face, standing in a yellow crop top with a fishnet shirt underneath. He was in a pair of pink sweat pants and giggled a bit. His hair was greased back, unlike the wild, short mane he was rocking himself. "Sorry about that, couldn't help myself."

"It's cool." Gael leaned back on his table, expertly avoiding any of his disks or switches that would mess with his music. "If I were you, I'd do the same!" A short laugh was shared before Gael said, "thanks a ton for helping me set this up! This would've taken me so long that Fall would've hit if you didn't save my ass." He normally had to start planning and setting up this rave in the middle of Winter so it was ready for Spring. This year, things got kinda complicated and couldn't get any prep done until the snow started to melt.

"Hey, it's what I do!" Paul assured him, his own tanned skin glistening with sweat under the lights. No doubt from partaking in the party he had helped set up and dancing into the night. Gael had no doubt that the host was being literal in his statement, but a smirk did start to crawl on his face.

"Yeah, well, it still means a lot to me." His hand expertly flipped a switch on his table as the music changed tempo. It was a pretty standard song from Gael's personal collection of rave tunes that he never seemed to be without. It was fast and hard and the energy of the entire floor seemed to fire up as the intense beats flooded the air. "This is the biggest party of the year for me."

Paul giggled and was about to say something, but he suddenly felt Gael grab him by the wrist. In a flash, Paul was pulled in and his lips were smacked against Gael's! In the heat of the moment, Paul leaned into the kiss, but Gael had already taken the lead and was forcing Paul to follow it. He slipped his tongue into Paul's mouth as a shiver of pleasure went down his spine. This wasn't Paul's first time kissing, but this was the first time someone jumped straight to tongue; everything was going so fast and the intense music was doing nothing to help him think.

( _Hmm, cotton candy._ ) Gael thought as the kiss broke and Paul was left to catch his breath. "Interested, babe?" Gael had let go of his wrist and started to walk away from the party. Paul was bewildered, looking at the turntable before turning back to Gael, watching him get further away for a second before he started to tail after him. It was dark, but he was able to follow Gael by the glow sticks sticking out of his back pocket, which also gave Paul more time to ogle his ass. His hips seemed to sway with each step, a deliberate decision by Gael as he took Paul to a room.

Grabbing the key from his hoodie pocket, Gael unlocked the door, leading Paul inside a well lit room. The sudden jump from loud, pitch darkness to quiet, blue velvet felt like a shock to Paul as the door then closed behind him. Suddenly, all the noise of the party was gone. Pure silence.

"Welcome to the Blue Velvet Room~" Gael began, plopping himself down on a blue couch. Everything was blue: the couch, the floor, the walls, all the chairs, even the table-nothing but blue velvet. "Like it? I made it special for my In-House Shows." The DJ snapped his fingers as much softer music started playing, jazz Paul thought.

Paul mouthed a 'wow' as he looked around the room. "This feels kinda intense." He let out an awkward chuckle as Gael smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Gael chuckled, "I just thought maybe we could talk about your...payment."

"Eh? But you already paid me." Paul blinked as he walked over to Gael's couch. Gael adjusted his shades as he suddenly sprang up.

"Oh no, not talking about money." He grabbed Paul again and planted him on the couch, "just a little something extra. You know, since this is such a big deal and all."

Paul might've not have been the sharpest, but even he could pick up on what Gael was implying. A crooked grin formed on his face as it started to brighten up into a pink color. A sudden twang of awkwardness came over him. He tried to find his voice, but Gael didn't waste time, grabbing at Paul's sweats and started to peel them down. They were a bit baggy and slipped right off, giving Gael a full view of the matching pink briefs he was wearing underneath.

But more importantly, Gael got an eyeful of the bulge that was pressing up against the fabric. Gael felt his own bit of blush form on his face, not expecting Paul to already be erect, let alone being so...hung.

"Hehe, was this cause of my ass or were you busy grinding on da floor?" Gael smirked as Paul gave an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, well, I didn't tap it for no reason." Paul replied, getting a chuckle from Gael as he peeled off his briefs and let his cock hang.

"Whoa. Nice cock."

Paul covered his laugh, trying not to break out into a laughing fit. Suddenly, he was silenced when Gael took a long lick across his dick. The flat of his tongue glided up his shaft, almost getting a feel for its length. He pulled back, taking his cock in a firm grasp before he started to lap up the head of his cock with his tongue in quick, short licks. Paul shuddered, feeling Gael treat his dick like a lollipop before he took the head into his mouth.

The hum that escaped his throats gave a soft vibration against his cock head, his tongue swirling around and flicking at the head in his mouth. Paul bit his lower lip as he felt the DJ tease his head, hands twitching as he felt Gael's hand slowly stroke the remaining shaft of Paul's dick.

Gael's mouth gave a 'POP' as he took it off of Paul's dick. "Hey, don't be gentle for my sake." Gael's opposite hand grabbed at Paul's and planted it atop his mop of blue head. "Grab onto what you need to, babe."

Without waiting for a reply, Gael started to take Paul's cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down as his hot saliva started to slather Paul's cock. His pillowy lips tried to take in Paul's cock, taking in more and more with each thrust of his neck. Meanwhile, Paul was giving off hot moans from his own lips, hips starting to thrust his cock into Gael's mouth. Gael felt the tip of Paul's head tickle at the end of his tongue.

( _Fuck, I'm not at the base yet and he's already about to fuck my throat._ ) Gael thought, feeling his own cock tighten and press against his shorts. He tried to pull back off of Paul's dick, but he suddenly felt the host grab at his neon-blue hair. Gael realized too late what was happening before Paul started to thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock to go down Gael throat.

Paul was lost in his lustful thoughts as he throat fucked the disk jockey, Gael giving garbled moans as he choked on Paul's dick. Feeling his manhood go from tickling his tongue to swabbing his throat was wild, but this wasn't the first man Gael brought back to his private room. He firmly took hold of Paul's hips as he moved in motion with Paul. With his senses recovered, he realized just how deep Paul was, with his chin hitting the host's balls. Part of him wanted to keep going, to let Paul just fuck his skull until his stomach was pumped with nothing but cum, but the way his hips began to grind against Paul's shoes told him that his body wanted more than to just blow him off.

Tightening his grip, Gael forced Paul to stop as he got himself off of Paul's cock, managing to take a full breath as a few coughs escaped his lips.

"S-sorry." Paul gave a nervous grin, "g-guess I got a little carried away."

"Yeah, babe. Ya did." Gael said as he got off of the ground. He grabbed at his shorts and smirked, "and it was pretty hot." He began to slide out of his shorts, wiggling his hips as the tight shorts gave way to the bright red thong he was wearing underneath. Paul watched, his cock twitching and ready for more as Gael turned his back to him.

"Ya know, I was thinking of just giving you a blowjob and calling it a night." Gael bent over, exposing more of his plump ass to Paul as his shorts slid down his thighs. His thong gave little to the imagination. Paul nearly shot off his seat to grab the DJ's ass that was teasingly just a hair's length away from the head of his cock. "Didn't have to, but you're pretty cute and thought you deserved a treat for setting most of this party up, for helping to promote it, and all that shit."

Finally, Gael stood up straight as his thumbs grabbed at his thong and it started to follow the same fate of his shorts. But now, he turned back to look at Paul, his thong giving away and finally freeing Gael own dick. It wasn't as impressive as Paul's, but it was obviously erect. The smirk on Gael's face sent a shiver up Paul's back and it brought a smirk on his face to match.

"But since you've got that monster, I can't just let you leave my little velvet room without the VIP experience." He began to climb atop Paul's lap. One hand grabbed upon the host's shoulder for support, legs planting themselves atop his lap. Gael started to align Paul's cock with his excited asshole, twitching with excitement. He wasn't a virgin, but he was grateful to have lubed Paul's cock with his spit.

A loud, sloppy sound struck both their ears as the tip of Paul's cock started to push into his ass. A low, raspy 'fuck' escaped Gael's lips as he started to slide down Paul's dick. Meanwhile, Paul gave off his own gasp as he felt Gael take his dick. Slowly, but surely, Gael's tight ass started to take Paul's manhood. Paul began to lustfully grab at Gael's ass before starting to push his cock in deeper.

"Fuck, that's deep." Gael's gasped as his ass started to slowly bounce up and down Paul's dick. Gael could see Paul biting his lip, letting out a few grunts as his dick started to get more use to Gael's tightness. His cock probed inside of Gael's ass, slow thrusts grinding inside of Gael's ass. Feeling secure in Paul's grip, Gael's hand rested gently on Paul's face. "Hey now, don't you be gentle with me now." The DJ gave him a wink, leaning in and landing a light peck on his lower lip. "Now fuck my ass."

Paul gave a cocky grin as he said, "whatever you say~" Gael tried to hold back a snort, but it was in vain as Paul pulled his cock back and began thrusting with renewed vigor. Gael gave off another gasp as Paul's dick pushed his cock as far as he could with quick, powerful thrusts.

Gael grip tightened on Paul's shoulder as he started to bounce his ass atop of his dick. Both men were letting out hot moans, their noises only rivaled by the creaking of the blue velvet couch. The room seemed to shake around the two of them as Gael and Paul were losing themselves in the heat of sex, words melting into moans.

"O-oh f-fuck!" Gael managed to choke out as Paul's dick rammed his ass.

"N-now this is a party popper!" Paul moaned between his thrusts. Before Gael could even think of a witty remark, Paul raised one of his hands and gave a smack against Gael's pale ass. In the heat of the moment, Gael gave a loud howl, a short string of cum spurting from his own dick as it trembled and shook.

"D-do it again, Paul! I-I'm so close!" Gael shouted, leaning in as Paul kept thrusting his cock. "F-fill my ass!" His free hand grabbed at Paul's pink hair, forcing him in close as their lips smacked against each other in a hot kiss. This time, Paul was the one shoving his tongue into Gael's mouth. Their collective moans were mixed into a loud chorus from the back of their throats. Their bodies hot and drenched in sweat as their bodies all but melted into the other.

In a final scream into the other's mouth, Gael cock erupted with cum all over Paul's crop top. Meanwhile, Paul had reached the peak of his own arousal, erupting cum into Gael's ass. His cum overflowed and began to drip from Gael's ass as Paul's thrusting finally started to slow down. Gael's legs shook and trembled as he wiggled his butt, Paul's cock giving a 'POP' as it plopped out of his ass. A sudden sigh of relief came from Gael's lips as his legs gave in and he fell on top of Paul's chest.

When the humping and bouncing finally came to a halt, both parties were panting, desperately trying to recover their breath as their sweaty bodies leaned onto the other.

"S-so," Gael managed to breathe in as he looked up at Paul, giving a toothy grin as he adjusted his shades. "Was it good for you?"

"Was it good?" Paul snickered, "it was...cum-tastic~"

Gael snorted, "babe, don't say cringe in the afterglow. You're killing the mood."

"Sorry~" Paul sang as Gael started to climb off of his lap when he noticed the cum smear on his crop top. He took a look at his hoodie; with its white color, the cum didn't show and he could just wipe it away. But Paul's shirt was ruined. "Oof, sorry about the shirt. That's pretty noticeable."

"Oh, it's fine." Paul tossed the shirt off, leaving him in his fishnet top. "See? Now nobody will notice."

"I think they'll notice that your shirt just vanished." Gael snickered, shuffling around as he recovered his shorts. He took a moment to look at his ass, seeing the bright red hand print across his right cheek. "But jeez, did you have to smack my ass so hard?"

"Didn't like it?" Paul asked as he adjusted his pants.

Gael replied, "didn't say that." He began to tug his jean shorts back on over his bubble butt. "But ya could've warned me you'd be so handsy~" Once the two were relatively dressed, Paul started to head for the door of the room. "Hey, wait a sec."

Paul turned around to see Gael scoop up his thong. He slid over to Paul, suddenly pulling Gael in for a surprise kiss on his lips. Before a full make-out session could start, Gael slipped his thong into his pocket.

"Most would give you a number. But you always know where to find me~" Gael lifted up his shades, giving Paul a wink before he popped the door open. Paul was grinning like mad before he followed after him to resume the party.


End file.
